VampWolf
by BloodStainedSoul
Summary: Bella is were-wolf but then she gets bitten by a vampire. What will happen? Can she still phase? Will the pack accept her or will she be just a little to vampire for them? Or will she stay forever, with our favorite family of vampires?


**Ok first off there is one thing that you have to realize if you are going to read this story**

_**BELLA IS IN LOVE WITH JAKE!!**_

**Sorry but thats the way it is. ; P**

**Enjoy!!**

**(No ones POV) This little bitty part is just so you know how she ended up where she is. **

She was walking down a back road in Port Angeles when a vampire jumps her. She fights it off but not before it bites her. She knows what will happen next so she runs as far away from the pack and Jake as she can before the pain hits her.

After hours of running she collapses somewhere deep in a forest and the last thing she sees before she blacks out is 7 shadowy figures walking up to her.

**Ok now here is where the story actually starts.**

**BPOV**

I woke up in a bright room surronded by people I closed my eyes against the light.

"Where am I?"

"Your safe."

"I'll decide that." I snapped. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "Where am I?"

"Canada."

"I made it all the way to Canada huh? I think thats the fastest I've ever ran."

"Where did you come from?"

"La Push, Washington."

"How did you get here?"

"I ran."

"How? You were just starting to change when we found you."

My breath caught in my throat. "How did you know I was changing?"

"We are vampires too."

I opened my eyes, sat straight up, looked around and sure enough I was surrounded by seven vampires.

My eyes were wide and I had stopped breathing completely.

"You're safe we wont hurt you." One of the blonde guys said. He looked a lot like the cold one in our storys. The one that fed off animals not humans and negotiated the treaty.

His eyes were caring but I didn't care. I jumped off the couch and put my back to the wall. I made a run for the door but the biggest guy was already blocking it. I turned towards the window but the guys with bronze hair and blonde hair were there. I let out a roar and to my surprise I started to shake. I calmed myself down quickly hopeing that they didn't notice.

"Calm down my names Carlisle that's Emmett."

He pointed to the biggest one.

"That's Edward and Jasper."

He pointed to the guys with bronze hair and blonde hair and they nodded thier heads in turn.

"This is Esme my wife."

He grabbed the hand of the woman next to him.

"Thats Rosealie."

He pointed to the girl that could have been a model.

"And this is Alice."

A blur of black and white slammed into me and I looked down to see a pixie-like vampire hugging my waist.

That did it. She was just to close. I let out a roar that sounded so animal that they all looked at me shocked and the girl jumped back like I had bit her. I let out a bitter laugh as I started shaking again and this time I didn't try to stop it I just let it happen.

I heard a deafening rip. I looked around the room and all of the other vampires were holding their ears and looking at me in shock. I looked down and saw paws. I smiled to myself and raised my head and let out a long sorrowful howl. The one that called himself Carlisle was looking at me eyes wide. It was almost as if he knew.

I could hear the pack in my head. They were all talking to me at once.

_"Guys!"_

They all stopped talking.

_"Someone get Sam."_

_"Ok. Hold on."_

As I waited I turned growling and faced each of the vampires they were all stairing at me

_"Bella, what happened? Where are you?"_

Sams voice filled my head and knew that the rest of the pack had phased back and weren't listening.

_"I'm in Canada. I got bit."_

_"What do you mean you got bit?"_

_"I was walking in Port Angeles and a vampire jumped me. I fought it off but it bit me first. I didn't know what to do so I ran and now I'm in a big house with a coven of vampires and somehow I phased so I thought that I should talk to you."_

_"This isn't good."_

_"I know. What should I do?" _

_"You should come home."_

_"But I'm a vampire. I can't cross the treaty line."_

_"I know but you can phase. We'll figure it out when you get here. I'll warn the pack and they wont attack you. Go straight to the cliffs." _

_"Ok Sam. Your the boss."_

_"Stay phased and someone will always be with you."_

_"Ok Sam. I'll be home soon."_

_"Hurry."_

_"I will."_

He left and my head was empty for a moment then Embrys thoughts filled my head.

I had stopped turning and Carlisle was in front of me.

"Phase back."

I shook my head no.

"I need to talk to you."

I shook my head again.

He turned to face the bronze haired guy. I think his name was Edward.

"Can you read her thoughts?"

He was glaring at me and I could feel him trying to get inside my head.

"No. I think she's blocking me."

I nodded.

Carlisle turned back to me.

"Let him in I need to talk to you."

_"Embry."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Be quiet for sec. I got to take care of something."_

_"K."_

I lifted my blocks but I only let him hear what I wanted him to tell Carlisle.

"She says she going home."

"You have to stay here."

A fire roared up inside of me and I screamed my thoughts at him.

"You don't have to yell!" Edward snapped. "She says she'll go home if she wants."

"But your a newborn."

"So."

By now Edward was talking to Carlisle like I was talking through him.

"You might hurt someone."

"I couldn't. Plus I'm expected home."

"I cant let you leave on your own."

"You can and you will."

"No I won't."

"She says she doesn't care and she's leaving."

I walked over to the door and pushed Emmett out of the way and headed toward the front door I was about to take off across the lawn and into the woods when I was tackled by Emmett I rolled over and threw him off me but as soon as I stood back up Jasper and Edward were on me. Emmett came back over and help them try to hold me down.

It took all three of them to hold me down and I wasn't even trying but I quit struggling all the same.

Carlisle came to stand in front of me.

"She wants to know if she can leave if her pack comes to get her."

"How many are in your pack?"

"She says that theres more of them than there are of us."

I put my blocks back up and Carlisle seemed to think it over.

"Ok. If they come to get you then you can leave."

I growled but nodded.

_"Embry."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Get Sam."_

_"Hang on."_

_"K.'_

_"I thought that you were coming."_

_"I was but the leader wont let me leave. He said that you and the pack come and get me I can leave."_

_"Ok. We'll be there soon."_

_"Hurry please."_

He left and this time Jake was in my head

_"Bella."_

_"Jake! I'm so sorry I couldn't get it off me in time." _

_"Its ok. We'll figure this out. I love you Bella."_

_"I love you too."_

_"The rest of the pack is phasing." _

I waited a second and the rest of the packs thoughts were in my head. None of them were mad at me. They were mad at Carlisle because he wouldn't let me leave. They were coming. The pack was coming. I relaxed and I almost phased back but then I remembered where I was and anger flared up in me again. I let down my block again and told Edward to tell Carlisle that they were coming.

"She says that her pack is coming."

"When will they be here?"

"She says they will be here in three hours, four at the most."

I put my block back up.

"Well lets go inside and wait."

The guys on me didn't move and when I tried to get up they tighten their grips on me. I was getting very annoyed so I stood up and threw them off me. They looked surprised that I threw all of them but I just trotted into the house. I went into the living room and sat in a corner.

They all walked in and sat down faceing me.

"Why dont you phase back? You could sit on the couch with Alice and Jasper."

I didn't answer him instead I growled and made a show off laying down, crossing my paws and putting my head on top of them.

They sat there for a long time just looking at me. My gaze shifted back and forth across their faces. Edward was still trying to get in my head so I rolled my and let down my blocks.

_"What do you want."_

"In the yard earlier, why didn't you just throw us off and run? We would have caught you but still."

_"You wouldn't have caught me. I'm the fastest runner in my pack. I'm faster than vampires, so I'm faster than you. Plus if y'all had of followed me all the way back home then y'all would've crossed the line and then y'all would have been destroyed."_

"Wait. What line? What treaty?"

_"There is a line, a border if you will, that is around LaPush. If a vampire crosses it my pack has the right to attack and kill them. Or if a vampire bites or kills a human in the surrounding cities then we have the right to attack and kill them."_

He seemed to think it over then nodded.

"Why wont you phase back."

_"I'm talking to the pack."_

"How?"

I tapped the side of my head with my paw.

_"Our minds are connected when we are wolfs."_

"What happened?"

_"What do you mean? 'What happened?' "_

"You were changed. You ended up in the woods. How? What happened?"

_"Why do you care?"_

"I was just asking."

_"I was walking down an alley when it jumped me. I got away as you can see. But not before it bit me. I didnt know what to do so I ran. I blacked-out in the forest. You know the rest."_

"Whats your name?"

_"Bella."_

"Edward."

_"I know."_

"So-."

_"Shut up. I have to talk to the pack. If you'll be quiet I wont put up the blocks. Ok."_

"Ok."

_"Jake."_

_"Yeah Bells?"_

_"Where are y'all?"_

_"In the woods outside a big white house. Are you in there?"_

_"Yeah. I'll be out in a sec but the others might come out too so be prepared."_

_"Ok. I'll tell the pack. Come on out."_

I looked up and nodded to Edward.

"The rest of her pack is outside."

I got up and walked to the door and they all got up and followed me. I rolled my eyes and ran out of the house. I was standing at bottom of the stairs when the rest of them came out. I sat down in the grass and waited for the pack to adjust to the scent of them, and me.

Slowly they melted out of the trees and stood in a line faceing the house. Jake stepped out of the line and started to run towards me and I ran towards him.

We met in the middle of the clearing. We started to nuzzle and lick and jump on each other like we were little pups again. We were still rolling around on the ground when the rest of the pack jumped in we were still playing when Sam remebered that there were vampires behind us. We all stopped playing and faced them growling.

**Ok people here is where I need help. I wrote this story down because it was stuck in my head and I decided that I liked it so much that I'd keep it and post it but I wrote until I completely ran out of ideas so I need some more. I dont even really have a story line or anywhere I want this story to go so all ideas are welcome. So either send your idea to me in a reveiw or go back to my profile and private message me. I want to here your ideas!! Even if they sound totally stupid to your own ears. My mind works differently so they might be brillant to me. You never know. If I messed up anywhere tell me so I can fix it. Thanx! I just have one more thing to say.**

**HIT THE GO BUTTON!!**

**You know you want to.**


End file.
